elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Dreekius
Dreekius — argoniański barman na Stros M'Kai. Charakterystyka Wścibski barman, właściciel gospody Snujących się Opowieści, mieszczącej się w mieście portowym Stros M'kai. Głównie interesują go pogłoski o poczynaniach Tibera Septima, traktuje on siebie jako swego rodzaju szpiega w służbie Czarnych Mokradeł. Uważa on bowiem, że nowy cesarz Tamriel zająwszy już wszystkie ziemie ludzi i starej rasy, skupi się na jego ojczyźnie. Argonianie już raz przegrali ze zdobywcą, gdy nie znali przeciwnika. Choć wydaje się wątpliwe by cokolwiek mógł wywęszyć w takim miejscu, utrzymuje że bar to tak samo dobre miejsce dla szpiega jak uniwersytet, wojsko czy gildia magów, gdyż jest zwykle pełny pijanych żołnierzy oraz innych słyszących to i owo, którym to trunki poluzowały języki. By dorobić zwłaszcza w tych ciężkich czasach gdy wielu ludzi pochłonęła wojna, zaczął zajmować się szmuglerką, przez którą wraz z zyskami pozyskuje również jakże potrzebne mu informacje. Będąc świadom jak Przodkowie przyczynili się do upadku własnego państwa, w jego oczach do ostatniego wolnego królestwa ludzi, obchodzi się z nimi z odrazą i wstydzi im się serwować kufle, jednak jak stwierdził musi jakoś spłacać nowe narzucone przez Richtona niewyobrażalne podatki. Do Ligi Niespokojnych i Korony odnosi się z szacunkiem. I choć Liga czasem przeszkadza m w interesach zarówno tych legalnych i nielegalnych podziwia ich za oddanie dla Hammerfell. Nie sympatyzuje się z nią, jednak docenia jednomyślność i poczucie jedności z ludem, bliską sercu każdemu Argonianinowi. Wzdychając opowiada że nie słyszał żadnych wieści o działaniach Korony, gdyż ich ogień przygasł od czasu bitwy w zatoce i zaginięciu księcia A'tora. Gdy Cyrus opowiada jak wpływając na wody Stros M'kai prawie to nie stał się ofiarą ligi, Dreekius drwi iż bardziej niuansem niż ofiarą. Zaciekawia go ten fakt gdyż słyszał o nowej aktywności Ligi i choć druga bitwa o Stros M'kai wydaje mu się być mało prawdopodobna, stwierdza że jako chłopcy od noża mogliby się pokusić nawet na samobójczą akcję. Posiada informację na temat postępu podboju Hammerfell, mówi że jeszcze trwają walki w głębi lądu i póki co państwo, przynajmniej w duchu narodu, wciąż jest niepodległe. Wiedząc od Tobiasa kilka faktów o Cyrusie, informuje go o wszystkim co w jego oczach mogłoby Redgarda zainteresować, czyli domniemane działania Koronnych oraz przestrzega go przed smoczym plemieniem cesarza, gdyż nie zniósłby on żadnej żadnej niesubordynacji jego podmiotów nawet w formie przypuszczalnej rebelii. Jednak słysząc z ust młodzieńca, iż nie obchodzi go krew swoich ziomków tylko swej siostry, nazywa go ze względu na tą obojętność bardziej podobnemu zimnokrwistej gadzinie niż człowiekowi, co trudno określić czy z jego ust jest komplementem czy obelgą. Spytany o Iszarę opowiada, że była tu zaraz przed jej ostatecznym zniknięciem, Dreekius nie ukrywał naówczas zdziwienia widząc ją żywą po trzech miesiącach od czasu bitwy, jednak nie mógł z nią zamienić wielu zdań, gdyż Cesarscy zaczęli czystkę Koronnych i szukali ich we wszystkich budynkach w tym w gospodzie, musiała się więc dziewczyna salwować ucieczką przez okno. Jako przemytnik wie o istnieniu Nory Przemytników i informuje Cyrusa że gdyby chciał się tam dostać musiałby znać hasło, którego jednak nie poda. O Richtonie nie wypowiada się wiele, raz tylko wtrąci drwinę gdy Tobias wspomni iż Dram, dunmerski zabójca na usługach cesarstwa, zawsze kroczy w cieniu gubernatora, Dreekius twierdzi że to daje mu duże pole do manewrówdialog z Dreekiusem. Zarówno Tobias jak i Dreekius uznają siebie za dobrych kompanów, prowadząc długie rozmowy przy barze zdołali się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić. Tobias spytał go nawet o Oko Argonii, ale ten albo nic o nim nie wie, albo decyduje się przemilczeć tę kwestiędialog z Tobiasem. Gdy w pewnym momencie Cyrus zmuszony jest do walki z zapijaczonymi Przodkami, barman po skończonej walce przeproszony przez redgarda za zamieszanie, wykazuje niezainteresowanie losami tych pijaków, życzy sobie tylko od młodzieńca by ten nie poniszczył mu mebli i nie pochlapał ich krwią podłogi. Mieszkańcy miasta wypowiadają się na jego temat albo wcale albo nieprzychylniedialog z Sioną i Crendalem. Historia W czasach początku podboju Tamriel przez Tibera Septima, Dreekius został wysłany jak wielu jego pobratymców na przeszpiegi do ziem możliwego wroga. Usytuował się on w gospodzie na Stros M'kai gdzie miał stały dopływ informacji z terenu całego Hammerfell. Udając barmana niewiele mógł zrobić by nie rzucać się w oczy jednak objął przynajmniej cicho stanowisko w sprawie politycznej państwa Redgardów, oponując za Koroną, którym jedynie jak mógł pomóc to informując o wszystkim co mógł się dowiedzieć z gospody i w czasie czystki chowając niektórych z nich w tym Iszarę. Spytany o cokolwiek dotyczącego krasnoludów opowie albo o szalonym elfie próbującym naprawić obserwatorium, albo stwierdzi że Lakene potrafiłby coś więcej opowiedzieć. Dopytując się go o cokolwiek dotyczącego zlecenie na dostarczenie amuletu od N'Gasty, powie tylko tyle by zabrać trochę monet by opłacić Gondoliera. Po ucieczce z lochów, wyrazi troskę mówiąc jak to cała straż została postawiona na głowię by go znaleźć, mówi też że poszukuje go kapitan statku na którym przybył oraz również i Siona. Spytany na temat Klejnotów Dusz opowie tylko, że używane były w praktykowaniu mrocznych sztuk, choć w Czarnych Mokradłach używano niewyklutych argoniańskich jaj. Praktyka ta była zakazana w poprzedniej erze przynajmniej do czasu ufundowania gildii magów, radzi on by spytać właśnie tam. O poszukiwaniu Naczynia z Lillandril, wie prawie wszystko, słyszał ostatnio nawet jak Crendal chwalił się że znalazł doń mapę. Nie przyczynił się do sukcesu buntu na Stros M'kai, a jego dalsze losy pozostają nieznane. Zadania * Początki - posiada szeroki zasób informacji na temat niedawnych wydarzeń i zniknięcia Iszary. Przypisy de:Dreekius en:Dreekius ru:Дрикиус Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Mężczyźni Kategoria:Redguard: Argonianie